


Blinded By Hate

by SpaceAsthmatic



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cute, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eye Trauma, Family, Family Fluff, Feels, Fluff, Good Parent Thranduil, Greenwood, Hurt/Comfort, Injured Legolas, Mirkwood, Origingal characters, Pre-Lord of The Rings, Protective Thranduil, Temporary Blindness, physical affection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 20:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20588435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceAsthmatic/pseuds/SpaceAsthmatic
Summary: While Legolas is on patrol there's an accident where his eyes are badly injured, and for a time nobody has any idea of the greatest archer in middle earth will ever be able to look to the stars again.





	Blinded By Hate

The elk which had so kindly offered its services skidded to a halt outside the palisade walls of their outpost, Avaleina leapt off its back with a hastily shouted thanks. It didn’t want one anyways, its heart just as concerned for the Prince as she was. 

Not wanting to wait for them to open the gate she vaulted upwards and into the tree above her, gliding across the branches it maneuvered to land her in a more convenient position on the other side of the wall, close to Legolas’ tent. 

Abestnly she was aware of the forest whispering whatever secrets it had thus far learned on its own about Legolas’ condition to the elk. Usually she would have smiled at that, but right now she did not have time for that. 

Her patrol was not due back to the outpost for another three weeks, and Legolas’ for three days. If he had called her here suddenly with no explanation, she did not intend to waste time for anyone or anything. 

But it was not Legolas that was waiting for her, but his second in command Galuchin, who somehow managed to look even less calm was she felt. 

Ava dropped to the ground in front of him, harshly demanding “What happened?” 

“He told me to call for you - He wouldn't let anybody else near- he- he-” 

She grasped him on either shoulder and forced him to look at her, ignoring the way he trembled beneath her hands. “What happened.” 

“Its his eyes… it's in his eyes. I dont- I can’t - I - I-” 

Ice gripped her heart and refused to let it beat, “What's in his eyes?” 

He was trying to remain calm, but wasn’t doing a very good job of it. He had only graduated from Lord Ferdan’s training a few years ago, and was lucky enough to be granted into Legolas’ patient service. 

This was likely the first time he had seen Legolas badly injured, “The wood - the bark from the tree. The arrow landed too close. I don’t know. I didn’t see - I didn’t see.” 

She pushed passed him without a word, biting back the word ‘useless’ as she passed and hoped her face didn’t say it just as clearly as her voice would have. 

Legolas sat on the edge of his cot with his face pressed into a blood stained cloth in his hands, his elbows were set on his knees but he still trembled slightly. Next to him sat another warrior, Daeril, who had been on his patrol for over a century now.

She was the one who usually served as their healer until they got back to somebody better trained than her. If what Galuchin said was true and Legoals refused to let anybody touch him it seemed likely that Daeril would have refused to leave until Avaleina herself had arrived. 

Seeing her enter, Daeril placed a gentle hand to Legolas’ arm, “She’s here. I’ll be waiting just outside should any of you need me. And keeping everybody else out.” 

He nodded in acknowledgement, and she departed with a nod to Avaleina, briefly taking her hand in comfort as she passed, muttering, “I’ll go and make a sleeping tea,” and then she left. 

As soon as Daeril was gone, Ava nearly threw herself to kneel in front of him. She put one hand on the top of his head, and the other on his knee. 

"I'm here, it'll be okay. I'm here." 

His voice was strained with suppressing a sob of pain, "I'm sorry. I didn't trust anybody else to help me. I didn't want anybody else to touch me.” 

"Don't you ever be sorry for needing me, now let me see." Gently she removed his right hand and peeled back the cloth. His eyelid was still closed but even so she could see where a few pieces of wood were trapped underneath. Some blood still leaked out of his tear ducts, but it seemed his eye was still intact beneath it. 

She checked the other side, and found the same. 

Avaleina put the cloth back into his hands and let him press it very lightly against his face again, "I'm going to get some tea to put you to sleep. I can help you then." 

She knew he wouldn't like the idea, but would let her. She couldn't risk him moving in any manner once she opened the eyelid to inspect it closer. That could mean losing his eyes. 

Under normal circumstances, she would have left it for more skilled hands than her own. But as much as she wished she could, she couldn't leave it. There could be some sort of poison or venom trapped under the eyelid and that could he catastrophe so close to his brain and heart. 

"Stay here." She stood again and pressed a kiss to his forehead, and stroked a hand through his sweat damp hair. “I’ll be right back, I promise.” 

"I'll they to resist the urge to go for a sightseeing stroll." 

**0.0.0.0.**

Ferdan had felt from both the trees and his warriors that they were sending back a wounded warrior along the waterways. Specifics were impossible to convey in such a manner of communication, but his own heart ached with the same crippling fear and anxiety that Avaleinas did, and he knew it was serious. 

And so he ordered the head healer along with a few assistants to come and wait at their riverside harbor within the mountain, directly below the healing ward. 

The boat glided gently through the mouth of the tunnel, a silent archer guiding it through the waters with a pole seamlessly. 

He knew it was Legolas the moment he saw the blond hair and jumped into the water and into the chest deep water before he was anywhere near close, and swam the rest of the way to his best friends son. 

Reaching the raft he hauled himself up into it, and snatched the treatment note that lay pinned to his chest. The elf who had been sent to escort and protect him said nothing, but focused on their route, letting Ferdan read the words Avaleina had left for him. 

Some blood still seeped from bandages that had been wrapped around Legolas' face, and several pieces of bloodied tree bark fell into his hands when he opened the note. 

There was a brief and hasty sketch of her best guess to most of the damage, including the exact location and method of her removal of the pieces that had fallen out. It included a list of herbs and tonics that had been prescribed to him to keep him in a semblance of healthy until his treatment. 

"Oh, my poor little greenleaf." Ferdan breathed, ignoring the way the elf guide sniffed a little with equal sympathy. 

Legolas remained asleep and obviously heavily sedated. Such an act was usually against their code of rules within their army, even injured, the elf being awake and in some sort of state to help was often imperative for everyone's survival.

But often times Avaleina was the most loudest advocate for Legolas remaining herb free should be be unable to dictate his own care entirely, as per his general preference. If she was the one to send him away in such an unconscious and unaware sate, he trusted her. He trusted her decision. 

Ferdan felt the bump of the rocky shore against the boat, and he scrambled off the boat and lifted Legolas into his arms as he went. The Prince remained asleep, as the bandages grew ever more red. 

He felt Avaleina press concern through the tree’s, even as Ferdan sensed the evil surrounding her position in the forest. Circling them. He sent her a scolding direction to her task back, but also let her feel the weight of Legolas in his arms. 

Safe and at home.

**0.0.0.0.0.0.**

“Well?” The healer asked, obviously nervous about Legolas’ lack of reaction. 

In Thranduil's humble opinion there was no reason to ask what Legolas thought about this situation, even with his eyes heavily bandaged. 

He looked like a startled deer. Tense, frightened, and his posture convinced that danger lurked behind every single corner. 

“No. No I do not like it, I don't like this at all. I want them off.” Legolas’ voice was shaking but trying very hard not to be. He was trying to be brave. He was trying to be the strong and fearless captain he expected himself to be at all times. 

They had tried to sedate him through this waking nightmare, to make him sleep through it but even in his dreams, his eyes knew they were covered, and his hands fought to change that. 

Blindfolds had never once meant a good thing in Legolas' relatively short but heavily trouble life. Blindfold usually meant the enemy had found him, and extreme pain was imminent. 

“You can't take them off, my Prince. The shards of wood did no small amount of damage. They must remain covered until you are healed.”

Legolas was adamant, “I don't like it.” His breath quickened and Thranduil was moving before he could even begin to call for him, “Ada?” 

He took his sons trembling hands, “Here. I'm right here, my little sunshine.” 

Legolas did not calm but he did not panic more, “Is it day or is it night? I can't tell if there's sunshine or not.” 

“Its nighttime, my leaf. The dead of night. You wouldn't sleep. The night is calm, but the clouds cover the stars.” 

“I don't like this. I don't like it.” Bravely, Legolas didn't cry. Thranduil wasn't sure what he would do if he did, with his eyes covered that way. Instead he took a few long and even breaths. “Is everyone else okay?” 

“Minor wounds, my Prince.” The healer answered instantly, well aware of her princes extremely protective nature. 

Thranduil turned to the healer and said, “Thank you.” A polite dismissal, the healer bowed and left the room at once.

"Avaleina took over the command of your patrol, and her second took command of hers. She’s staying to take your next rotation too, the one you took from Ferdan, to give you time to heal."

Legolas’ hands didn’t stop their gentle trembling, “But she already took two rounds of Eloasia’s patrol the month before.” 

Thranduil had known this as well as Legolas did; he also knew that his son would point it out. Even behind the fog of herbs and teas is brain would not have missed that connection, they tried not to ask such long durations of service without breaks .But they did not yet have much of a choice right now. “I know, we will make her take even more time off in the upcoming summer.” 

Legolas was still trying very hard to keep his breaths even and timed, and his mind distracted from the fact all he could see was darkness. “Where am I?” 

“I'm your room, in your bed.” 

Legolas was quite, either lost in thought or listening as the plants in the room as they all fought to speak to him at once. “Oh, yes. The sleeping teas make it hard to hear them, I couldn't tell their voices." 

One of Legolas’ biggest complaints about the teas was that the usual crystal clear voice of their forest and other growing things became muddled, like you were floating underwater. 

“I must wear this for four weeks?” 

“At least.”

Legolas leaned his head against his father's shoulder in defeat, and Thranduil let go of his hands to wrap his arms around him. “I'll be right here with you the whole time, you'll never be alone.”

“Ada..” 

“The whole time, not once.” 

**O0o0p0p0o0**

Tarnell stood solidly in front of his kings door, arms crossed watching one of the councilors whose name he had purposefully refused to remember, because the counselor had never once asked him what his own was, approach the door with all haste. 

He didn't move out of the way as the councillor came to stand expectantly in front of him, “Prince Legolas is asleep. Is it an emergency?” 

The counselor looked behind him at the office door, momentarily unsure so Tarnell continued speaking, “If not might I suggest leaving a message for Galion to deliver when he returns?” 

He indicated to a stack of blank papers and a basket to leave the messages in. So far, nobody had dared not waiting for Galion. 

The counselor cleared his throat, “Yes. It is an emergency.” 

Tarnell was not convinced . In his humble experience of being the guard to his kings study for several centuries, every single counselor or advisor thought their new of their problem an emergency. From his perspective, the king did not usually seem to agree with that. 

“King Thranduil has asked me to remind everyone entering that under absolutely no circumstances are you to wake the prince.” 

The councillor nodded, and Tarnell carefully opened the door. 

The prince was asleep on a couch in the office, laid in a patch of warm sunlight. He stirred at just the sound of the door opening, King Thranduil jolted his eyes up to the door and narrowed them slightly. 

Apparently deciding it was not worth the risk, the councillor stepped back out of the room with slight terror. Tarnell caught sight of the king rising from his desk to check on his son as he closed the door behind the councillor as softly as he had opened it. 

The councillor cleared his throat, “I'll leave a message.” 

“A wise choice.” 

**0o0o0o0**

Galion hustled down the hall, stopping outside Thranduil's office door leisurely. “As vigilant as always I see, Tarnell.” 

“Of course.” The King did not always have want or need for a guard to be posted outside his study, but when he did, he often specifically requested Tarnell. Galion had never witnessed the opportunity be squandered. 

“Did anybody go inside?” 

“Councillor Alaruan managed to enter and leave without waking the Prince. Another councillor, the one with the absurdly large nose chickened out without even stepping foot onto the king's carpet.” 

Galion couldn’t help the small cackle that spilled out, “Still hasn't asked you what your name is?” 

“No.” 

“I, personally, have tried to change his name to ‘absurdly large nose’ several times now.I just think it would really drive home the fundamental and only personality trait about him.” He began to shift through some of the messages waiting for him in the basket, crumpling several up and tossing them over his shoulder, “Always stuffing it where it doesn't belong.” 

“Somehow, I don’t think the King would agree as readily.”

“Oh, you would be surprised what I can get Thranduil to agree to if you give me a day or two to pester about it,” Galion winked mischievously and tossed several other papers aside, “Have the healers come to check on Legolas yet?” 

“Not yet.” 

Galion gathered up the papers he had brought with him, picked up the basket, and dumped them all inside, “If you could get the door, please.” 

“Of course,” With that, Tarnell opened it just as silently as he had done it three other times that day. Galion stepped inside as lightly as he could, vaguely aware of the door being closed behind him. 

Legolas stirred gently, but did not wake. 

A gift from the healers herbs Galion was certain, otherwise it was hard to even breath near Legolas without him waking in a start, yet another reason he didn't often like using the herbs. But Legolas would rather sleep through these dreadful days rather than suffer eternal darkness. 

He put the papers in front of Thranduil, and the basket on the floor near his feet. “How is he?” Galion whispered, glancing back to the couch that held Legolas. 

“He has certainly been better.” Thranduil ignored the new workload on his desk and got up from his chair, coming around the side of the desk and closer to Legolas, “His dreams have been deeply unpleasant and he wakes in a panic. His brain is so muddled with herbs and tonics that I often have to physically restrain his arms to keep him from ripping the bandage off and give him time to sort his thoughts..” 

No matter how Galion’s heart ached and broke for Legolas, a part of it bled in sympathy for Thranduil as well. He was caring and protective, and nothing troubled his soul like being unable to take care for and protect the most precious creation on earth. “I'm sorry, Thranduil.” 

He waved off the sympathy, “I just wish there was more I could do to help him.” 

Galion briefly took Thranduil's hand to ensure he was paying attention, waiting for his eyes to stray away from his wounded son, “You are doing enough. You are there every time he wakes. You’re there to talk and sing to him, to hold his hand and make sure he isn't alone. That is all he wants, he doesn't want anything more from you. So do not expect yourself to have more to give. You are not a healer, you cannot cure him.” 

Thranduil looked back go Legolas and Galion released his hand, he still looked guilty. “I know.” 

“Sure you do.” He might have said more but Legolas began to stir more fitfully, probably in the process of waking.

Thranduil leapt into action and crossed the room in nearly one stride and knelt in front of the couch, he put one hand against Legolas’ face and took his hands with the other before they had a chance to reach for the bandage. 

Legolas struggled against his father's grasp but Thranduil had been expecting it and refused to relinquish the upper hand. Galion felt Thranduil brush his soul more forcefully against Legolas, knowing his ears wouldn't register voices in its panic. 

Legolas’ voice was small and frightened but trying very hard not to be, “Ada?” 

“Right here, my little leaf. You are safe. I'm right here.” Legolas nearly went slack, and Thrandil let go of his hands, only to begin running a hand through his son's hair, “It's okay, your okay. We're in my study.” 

“My eyes…” 

“There was an accident, remember? An arrow landed too close to your face and you got wood in your eyes. Do you remember that?” Thranduil gave him time to think about it some more and to collect himself, busying himself with brushing hair out of Legolas face and smoothing it behind his ear.

Legolas was silent for a few minutes, struggling through the painful and tedious process of shifting through the impenetrable fog in his brain. Had the bandages not covered more than half his face Galion knew he would have seen Legolas’ face scrunched with thought. “Yes... yes, I think so. Where am I?” 

“My study, Galion is here too.” 

Taking his cue, Galion came over to the couch as well, sitting on the end near Legolas’ knees, “Hello, little prince.” 

Legolas smiled weakly, and Galion shared a heartbroken look with Thranduil. “This is awful, I know, but your halfway through it. And you're being wonderfully brave.” 

“I don't want to be brave I want the bandages off.” 

Galion rested a hand on his leg in comfort, “I know.” Even if they could not see much of his face, they could  _ feel  _ how heavy his heart was. It could drown their entire kingdom if there was any water nearby deep enough to fit them all, “How about I read to you until you fall back to sleep?” 

Legolas nodded without much conviction and sighed, “Alright.” 

**0o0o**

  
  


Thranduil felt him wake, the bed jerking with his panicked movements.

Before his eyes were even fully unglazed from sleep he found himself automatically intercepting Legolas’ hands that reached desperately and determinedly for the bandage around his eyes. 

Never before had Thranduil cursed Ferdans incredibly vigorous and intense training until the last week. Because now it seemed that wrestling a horde of trolls to the ground single handedly would be easier than keeping Legolas from ripping off the bandage. 

“Legolas. Stop. Stop it.” Thranduil somehow managed to gain the upper hand, all it took was him nearly putting all his weight and force into it, while also moving so that his sons legs were trapped firmly beneath his body so that Legolas could not kick upwards with deadly force, “It's me, you’re safe. Stop.” 

As always, once his brain had a few seconds to right itself, it calmed. And Legolas grew still beneath him once more. “Ada?” 

Hesitantly, Thranduil released him, “Yes. You were sleeping, you had a nightmare. You’re in my room, in bed. Safe.” 

“Oh…” This time gentle hands came up to inspect and probe at the bandage. His voice betrayed all the panic his face was kept from showing, “I didn't hurt you, did I?” 

“No, little leaf. You didn’t.” Not that Thranduil would have ever told him even if he had injured him. There was a suggestion of a frown, and Leoglas’ hands come to roughly poke at Thranduil's stomach, chest and then face. Double checking for fractured bones or other tender spots. Thranduil allowed it, “You doubt me?” 

“Not necessarily you, just the likelihood of you telling me the truth if I actually had harmed you.” Legolas arms dropped back to his sides, apparently satisfied enough. Even so, Thranduil could feel a curtain of dread that had not existed before now drifting around Legolas. 

This time, he was the one to frown. “Little leaf?” 

“Hmm?” 

Even if he could not see his face did not mean Thranduil could not read Legolas’ emotions like a book. “What are you worrying about so desperately?” 

“Nothing.” 

“Legolas.” 

“Ada.” 

He took Legolas’ hand as he settled back more comfortably on the bed, “Come now, it is no good to drown in one’s fears alone, and you know well enough that you can tell me anything.” 

Legolas was silent for a few seconds, thinking it over. Thranduil gave him time and silence to sort out his thoughts and words, “What if you drown too?” 

“I’m taller than you and a much better swimmer, so at least there's less chance of that happening.” Legolas was silent again clearly unsatisfied, and Thranduil waited for him to talk. 

When still Legolas didn't, Thranduil tentatively ticked his sides a few times, “Come on, who could I ever spill your secrets to? Galion? He already knows everything already anyways.” 

Leoglas sighed, and Thranduil knew he was one blow away from knocking down his son’s hastily constructed walls down, “The tree’s? They don’t care about your secrets, they’re too excited about spring to care about anything like that.” 

He sounded so miserable Thranduil could almost taste it, “What if I don't get my eyes back?” 

“What of it?” 

“Ada..” 

“No, really, Legolas. What of it? You will learn how to live your life, you will learn how to be fiercely and annoyingly independent again. You will start to laugh at the things you used to.” 

“That’s not what I’m worried about.” 

Thranduil felt his frown deepen and he tilted his head to the side in slight confusion, “Then what are you worried about?” 

“How can I be any use to our people without my eyes? Without my bow?” 

Appalled, Thranduil shot upright so swiftly he nearly launched himself out of his own bed. “If you think the only thing about you that our people love, appreciate and need is you ability to kill things, then you see only a shadow of yourself, leaving the rest of us to see the rest.” 

Legolas sighed and made as if to turn over, but Thranduil placed a hand upon his shoulder to keep that from happening, "I'm serious. You have so much more to offer than your own least liked quality about yourself. Our people need your wisdom in kindness, they need your everlasting hope and bright laughter. They need your quick wits and well thought out plans. They need you, Legolas. Not your bow. Not your eyes. They need you. Plain and true." 

Legolas pulled more forcefully to free himself and this time Thranduil let him. 

**0.0.0.0..0.0. **

Ferdan entered Thranduil and Legolas’ combined living space without a knock and the guards wouldn’t dare stop him. Thranduil looked up mildly from his book next to the fire, and raised an eyebrow, “Good afternoon.” 

“Is he in his room?” 

“Yes.” 

“Awake?” 

“Yes.” 

“Good.” 

“He’s insisting on being alone.” 

“I don’t care.” 

Ferdan walked past his king without another word and into Legolas’ bedroom. He gave no reaction even though there was absolutely no way he had not heard him enter or his conversation with his father a few seconds before. 

Ferdan crossed his arms, “Get up, we’re going for a walk.” 

If somehow the world reduced Thranduil or Legolas to wallowing, then if left to their own devices, they would remain there until they turned to stone. Ferdan didn’t find conversations with stone quite as enjoyable. 

Legolas’ voice was ice, “No.” 

He took a long and loud breath, “Get up and out of that bed this instant, I will not tell you again.” 

Even with his eyes completely covered, he felt Legolas glare burn a whole into his soul, he was his father's son after all. And then he stood up. Even an angry and pouting Legolas was smarter than to try and ignore a direct order from him. 

Prince or not. 

Legolas still managed to stalk out of the room, Ferdan trailed behind him and back into the sitting room. Thranduil observed with a small smile, and asked pleasantly, “Where are you going?” 

To which Legolas replied with absolute scalding misery, “For a walk, apparently.” 

When he got to the door Legolas pulled it open and stepped out into the hallway, took two steps out, and then promptly turned around and came back in. “Well, it was a lovely walk, thank you for your time-” 

Ferdan caught him by the shoulders and spun him back around, “Nice try.” 

“Ugh,” But obediently Legolas stepped back out into the hallway and once again Ferdan followed. 

Thranduil called, “Have fun,” just before the door closed. 

Legolas came to a stop and crossed his arms, “Well? Where are we going, then?” 

Ferdan was aware of the guards outside the doors exchanging worried looks; both at Legolas' tone and his expected response to it. But Ferdan just mildly took Legolas’ arm, “Where do you want to go?” 

“Back to bed.” 

Ferdan tutted, “No, that's where you feel you should go. Where do you want to go.” 

Legolas looked as if he might give another snarky reply, and he wouldn’t have been surprised in the slightest if he did. But then he closed his mouth again and thought about it, “The south forest path, please” 

One of his favorites. One of Thranduils, Galions and his favorites as well for when Legolas had been a small elfling he had planted nearly half of the trees and bushes that lined the path himself in one week during a theoretically boring summer. 

It was like walking through a tunnel of old friends who were always so happy to see you. Ferdan patted his hand, “A good choice. Lets go.” 

He could already feel the edges of Legolas starting to glow again at just the thought. Good. 

There was no time for wallowing today. 

**0.0.0.0.0. **

It was about the time when one could argue it both the middle of the night or very early morning when Avaleina returned home, pack of belongings strung over her shoulder. Weary and worried. 

Thranduil stood just within the doorway to their home at the head of the bridge, watching her with soft concern and slight guilt. It was his army she served in after all. 

She dropped her bag to the ground with a dull thud once she reached the other side from the forest, and they stood in front of each other in silence for a few moments, and he tried to see if her three months of being away had at least treated her acceptably. 

“How is he?” She asked, as much afraid of the answer as she craved it. 

“That does depend on how today goes, but he’s alright for now. Doing his best.” She nodded solemnly, and Thranduil opened his arms to her. Gratefully she fell into them, and he held her tightly. “How are you doing?” 

She pulled away and picked up her bag again, Thranduil took it from her hands instantly and she smiled gratefully, “Worried. Tired. I think there’s other emotions but I can’t find them or the right name to put a top them. I felt horrible for sending him away like that, just horrible.” 

The began to slowly walk inside, and he took her arm with the one that was not carrying the pack. “You shouldn’t, you did the right thing.” 

“It still felt bad.” 

“Good things often do.” 

“That's a sick joke on Eru’s part.” 

“I’ve come to understand that he has a very strange sense of humor.” 

“Coming from you that's alarming.” A servant appeared to whisk the bag away to be delivered to her room, and departed once more without a word. “If it doesn't go well today, any idea what we’re going to do?” 

“Well my dear child, we are going to do what we’ve always done and hope will continue to do. We will love and support him, we will refuse to let him pack everything away into little boxes and stuff them deep within, and we will help him find his positive heart again. Wherever he buries it.” 

She didn’t seem comforted, “As long as we have a plan, then.” 

He tapped the discrete ring on her left hand. The one that was on the wrong hand for the purpose Thranduil knew it was for. The one none of them ever talked about but the one he had witnessed change between perhaps hundreds of different homemade rings. 

Promises from Legolas’ positive heart. 

“You will know what to say when the time comes, you always do.” He smiled down at her, and she pointldy did not catch his eyes. “Come, we should hurry. He’ll be happy to see you once he’s finished being angry at me for sending for you to begin with.” 

**0.0.0.0.0.0.0.**

The only sound he could hear was the scissors cutting through the bandage. He never knew what an aching sound that could be until this moment, and he clutched to Avaleina’s hand tighter. 

He could feel that Galion, Ferdan, and his father were also in the room but they were all standing with absolute stillness. All probably frozen with a similar fear to what he himself felt. 

If he didn’t know any better he would have said the healers hands were shaking. 

Ava’s thumb rubbed back and forth across the top of his hand and he tried to pretend he wasn’t shaking too. 

The pressure around his head fell away as the healer’s metal finally gnawed its way through, next, the two perfectly round thicker bandaged placed over his eyelids were removed as well. 

“Now Legolas, I want you to shield your eyes.” He shielded with one hand but refused to let go of Ava’s with the other, so she used her spare hand to do it or him. “When you open your eyes do it very slowly, alright? We’ve drawn the blinds but its midday so it's still rather bright here, your eyes haven't seen light for a very long time so it could be painful.” 

“Alright.” 

“Alright. Open them now, very slowly.” 

He squeezed her hand tighter, and then very slowly opened his eyes a fraction. Light flooded in, and he snapped them back shut, “Ah!”

“What? What was it?” His father demanded, and he heard him stepping closer. 

“It was just the light, Ada.” 

“Try again,” The healer prompted gently. 

And he opened them a fraction less than last time, the light still assaulted his eyes and mind but he refused to close them this time. They watered with the strain but slowly the light grew less offensive. 

He dared to open it a fraction more. The process repeated. 

In perhaps ten minutes he had his eyes open but blinking rapidly against the assault and the tears. But the actual eyes themselves didn’t seem to hurt. And slowly, as the blinding glare receded the faces of his family finally came into view. 

“I’ve never been so glad to see you all looking so concerned before in my life.” 

The cheer that erupted from the room could have been heard all the way in Gondor. 

**0.0.0. **

**Can’t wait to hear your thoughts!!!! **

**Thanks so much for reading, I hope you enjoy.**


End file.
